Happenings
by NYlovergirl
Summary: I wrote this story on a whim. It takes place during the movie, from after the Dynamos Concert until right before the morning of the wedding. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for later chapters subject to change... Reviews are always welcome and needed!: - e
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story for Mama Mia. I loved this movie, however I dont own it or any of the characters. Reviews please! IÕm begging you, I need all the help I can get :)**

DonnaÕs POV

_ÒWell, what do you suggest we do with three guys?Ó Rosie said as she and Donna pulled off TaniaÕs boots. _

_ÒOh, now that takes me back...Ó Tania said, lost in thought._

ÒIÕm sure it does!Ó Rosie said, laughing out loud. Tania came out of her daze and stuck her tongue out at Rosie.

ÒYou two fight like an old married couple.Ó Donna said as she rummaged through her drawer. While DonnaÕs back was turned, rosie pinched Tania who screamed bloody murder. ÒWould you two please stop it!Ó Donna turned around, her eyes like ice. Tania and Rosie grew silent.

ÒDonna honey, what's wrong?Ó Rosie asked.

ÒPlease tell us, we don't like to see you like this. Maybe we can help.Ó Tania said smiling.

ÒDoubtful.Ó said Donna sighing as she sat down on the bed. She was silent for a moment, as she sorted through her memories. the one when she first laid eyes on Sam, his smile, the one when he showed her the island, their first kiss, making love... Donna paused at this memory. She longed to feel him again. he rendered her powerless and yet he was so gentle. Rosie and tania waited for Donna to speak.

ÒDonna?Ó Rosie said tentatively.

ÒI think...Ó Donna stopped

ÒYou think...?Ó Tania coaxed.

Donna took at deep breath, ÒI think I love him.Ó She exhaled, waiting for her friends response.

ÒSam?Ó Tania asked

ÒNo Pepper. Of course Sam!Ó Donna said exasperated.

ÒWell honey, I think that's fantastic! have you told him yet?Ó

ÒAre you nuts?! No I haven't told him! HeÕs married!Ó Donna began pacing back and forth while Tania and Rosie watched. ÒI don't know what to do! I haven't seen him in 21 years and then all of the sudden he shows up! he shows up on what? Some spontaneous hello? 21 years and he decides that now is the time to drop in?! Is he nuts?! And what about Sophie?! She thinks they are just some other guests!Ó

ÒDonna. Donna! Calm down! What if he came here to find you? What if he still loves you? Did you ever think of that?Ó Tania said, watching Donna. Donna stopped mid pace and stared wide-eyed at Tania. He mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak.

ÒI don't know that, and iÕm nt willing to take any chances.Ó Donna said.

ÒWhat happened to our Dynamo? The one who laughed in the face of danger.Ó

ÒI lost that part of me when he left.Ó Donna sat down on the bed, letting Tania and Rosie wrap her in a hug. The three of them lay back on the bed together. They lay there for a long time listening to the sounds of the party outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Sorry this is such a short chapter, more is coming...promise :) Reviews are always welcome! Thanx 2 all! - e**

DonnaÕs POV

A breeze floated through the window, carrying on it the sound of music. Shouts annd singing could be heard from the courtyard below. Donna lay in bed, her two best friends lying right beside her, contemplating Tanias words. _What if came here for you? What if he still loves you?Ó _What if Tania was right? Donna sat up. If she didnt do something about it now, she might lose him again.

ÒDonna?Ó Rosie asked worried

ÒIÕm ready.Ó

ÒReady for what? Ready to die, ready to jump off a cliff, ready to get married...Ó

ÒHelp me.Ó Donna said climbing off the bed. She sat down at her dresser table and began to take the clip out of her hair. ÒIÕm going to show Sam what he missed.Ó Tania let out a whoop and Rosie ran to DonnaÕs closet and began to search through her dresses. Tania joined Donna at the mirror and helped her clean up and apply fresh make-up. Donna let her hair fall losely around her face. Rosie emerged from the depths of the closet holding up a low-cut, midnight blue dress.

ÒPerfect!Ó Donna said smiling. Tania and Rosie helped Donna change into the dress. Donna moved in front of the mirror and adjust the hem and bodice of the dress so it showed off her cleavage and her tanned and muscular legs.

ÒDonna Sheridan! Dont you look sexy!Ó Tania and Rosie said in unison coming to stand behind Donna. Donna smiled at herself, knowing that this would do the trick.

ÒLets go!Ó


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanx for sticking with me. IÕm not the best non-fiction writer, but I enjoy writing this kinda stuff. This is (yet again) a very short chapter, but I swear I will make the next one longer :) -e**

SamÕs POV

Sam sat on the edge of the white wall listening to the voices of Donna, Rosie and Tania coming from the open window above him. Eventually they grew quiet and all that could be heard was the music coming from the courtyard. Growing curious, Sam made his way back to the open patio, where mayhem had broken out. The boys had apperently crashed SophieÕs bbachlorette party and now everyone was dancing in one muddled group. Sam stood watching until he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into the crowd. he got the hang of the dance fairly quickly, the energy of the crowd fueling his movement. Eventually he managed to break away, and as he did, hhe caught sight of Donna. She appeared in the doorway of one of the buildings along with Tania and Rosie. The sight of her took his breath away. The dress she wore showed off her cleavage and legs, and her framed her face just like he remembered. He made his way through the crowd towards her. He had to tell her, she had to know the reason why he had come, why he had answered SophieÕs letter. She was dancing now, as graceful annd beautiful as ever. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. He remembered that smile, it was the first thing he fell in love with. She was dipped backwards by two dancers, exposing her neck and chest. Sam yearned to feel her again; to be able to hold her in his arms and feel her soft lips on hhis. Sam wove through the mass of people, but before he could reach Donna, the crowd began to form circles, and they began to spin with Sophie in the center. He watched as Donnas face creased with worry and Sophie begn to sway. Suddenly Sophie collapsed on thhe ground and all hell broke lose. Sam forgot his need to talk to Odna and turned hiss focus to Sophie. He crouched down next to SophieÕs body, he could feel DonnaÕs breath as she watched him. Sam looked up at Donna, ÒSam?Ó. Sam slid his hands underneath Sophie ad lifted her into his arms. Cradling her to his chest, Sam fllowed Donna up to her room. he carefuly lay Sphie down on the bed, and stood up to face Dona.

ÒThank you Sam.Ó Donna said softly, staring into his eyes. They stood in the dark room in silence.

ÒDonnaÓ ÒSamÓ. They laughed nervously.

ÒGo ahead.Ó

ÒSam, I - Ó Donna was interrupted.

ÒMom?Ó Sophie said from the bed.

ÒSophie!Ó Donna rushed to the side of the bed. Sam turned and slowly exited the room, leabing Donna and Sophie alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey There! The next chapter as promised, thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Thanx - e**

The night air was sticky and thick. A storm was brewing over the ocean bringing the promise of rain and cooler weather. Soft rolls of thunder could be heard in the distance, and every so often a flash of lightning would light up the night sky. All of Kalokari seemed to be asleep, anticipating the coming of the next days activities.

Donna tossed and turned in her bed. She had long ago thrown the sheets to the floor, lying on the mattress in nothing but a sheer nightgown. The curtains did not rustle for no breeze was carried on the wind. She lay there, unable to find sleep, in her dark room. Her mind was busy, not with thoughts of the wedding or Sophie, but with thoughts of Sam. It had been ages since she had laid eyes on him, and now he was here on their island. She had dreamt of seeing him again, but never in a million years had she ever thought it would actually happen. Her thought began to wander to that one night. The night when they had first made love in their spot. Their spot. She had gone there many times since that night. Donna swung her legs out of bed and onto the hard floor. She grabbed a robe off the back of a chair and wrapped it around her body. She didn't bother getting dressed, nobody else new about the place and even if they did, who would be there at three in the morning? Donna climbed into her beat up baby blue car and turned the key. The car's engine sputtered to life and as it did Donna held her breath, praying that no one would wake. Hearing nothing, she slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove down the dirt road towards the ocean. She savored the feeling of the breeze in her hair as she made her way to the spot. Reaching the end of the road, she parked the car and hopped out. She walked slowly down the path, ducking under branches and stepping over rocks. She came out at the edge of the clearing. It was a cliff that looked out over the ocean. The waves crashed on the rocks below and a soft breeze blew in with the coming storm. Donna looked across the clearing and saw a figure sitting in the sand. She walked slowly towards Sam. She sat down next to him and turned her face to the sea.

"How's Sophie?"

"She'll be fine." Donna looked at Sam. "What are you doing here Sam?"

"Just wanted to see our spot again, this place meant a lot to me." Sam said sighing.

"I don't mean here, here. I mean here on this island." Sam turned and looked at Donna.

"I came back because I love you. I have loved you ever since the day I first laid eyes on you. I've been trying to tell you that, but you won't listen to me." Donna stared at Sam, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He gazed back, his eyes gentile and caring. "I love you Donna, and I want you to know that." Donna began crying. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to his chest. Donna breathed in his scent, oh how she had missed that! She found her body relaxing into his, letting her emotions take hold. Donna lurched away, quickly standing up.

"I can't do this Sam, not now, not here." She wrapped her robe tighter around her as she stared out into the night sky. She heard Sam come and stand behind her, but she didn't move. She felt his arms begin to massage her shoulders, "Sam, please."

"Please what?" Sam asked seductively, continuing to rub her shoulders.

"We have to talk about this. What about Lorraine? What about New York?" As she said this, Donna could feel herself giving in.

"I am a divorced man who has loved you for 21 years. Isn't that enough?" Donna turned around to stare at him.

"D - Divorced?" she managed to choke out between sobs. Sam answered by pulling her into his arms and holding her there. Donna pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. "I love you Sam." She kissed him gently on the lips. Sam broke away, slowly guiding Donna back to the sand, where he lay her down. He then placed a searing kiss on her lips, his tongue fighting for an entrance. Donna let him in, allowing their tongues to duel for control. Slowly, they continued what had ended so many years ago.


End file.
